


Вседозволенность

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, Wisedo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Надо было не падать в эти бесперспективные отношения, а остановиться после первого раза.





	Вседозволенность

На пол капала кровь. До безобразия медленно. В пыльном воздухе, словно не решаясь упасть, кружилась белая шляпка.

А ведь ещё недавно взять с собой Аурелиуса казалось весьма хорошей идеей. Винда не нравилась Лотте фон Бернштайн, её сестре не нравилась Кэрроу. Абернети нравился всем, но он сейчас был в Польше. Нагель не нравился никому. Наверное, надо было ехать в Шлосс Форле одному. В любом случае при Аурелиусе Геллерту явно не стоило целовать ручку фрау фон Бернштайн.

Физический контакт всегда казался Геллерту самым простым и эффективным способом построить доверительные отношения. А ещё из прикосновения можно было извлечь информацию, словно это был упрощённый вариант легилименции. Взять за плечи Абернети, пожать руку Куинни — для Геллерта в этом не было ничего особенного.

Но с Аурелиусом всё оказалось иначе. В первый же день его пребывания в Нурменгарде что-то пошло не так. Это случилось, когда Геллерт положил руку на плечо Куини. Аурелиус, стоявший в другом конце зала, внезапно обратился в обскура и устремился к ним сгустком чёрного дыма. Куини вскрикнула и отскочила, разрывая контакт. И Аурелиус превратился обратно, в полуметре от них, и долго потом извинялся за то, что не смог контролировать себя.

Именно тогда Геллерт понял, как сильно Аурелиус зависит от его прикосновений. Можно было взять его за плечи и вешать ему лапшу на уши, и Аурелиус слушал и соглашался со всем. Хотя нет, Аурелиус не слушал, Аурелиус чувствовал.  
Если обнять Аурелиуса, он будет готов следовать за Геллертом куда угодно, хоть на край света. Аурелиус жаждал этих прикосновений. Прикосновений, вызывающих у него такие эмоции, что Геллерту порой казалось, что если попробовать зайти дальше, то сердце Аурелиуса просто не выдержит. Но Геллерта очень занимал вопрос, что тот готов будет сделать, если коснуться губами его щеки, поцеловать его в губы. И в какой-то момент Геллерт решился.

Для Аурелиуса это действительно оказалось слишком. Он превратился, выскользнул из объятий и собрался в углу комнаты. С пылающими щеками, растрёпанный, прекрасный.

— Аурелиус, — позвал Геллерт. Мягко, можно сказать, даже нежно.

Но Аурелиус только сильнее вжался в угол, словно боялся, что его сейчас накажут, потому что он позволил себе что-то лишнее.

— Поцелуй меня.

Очередная трансформация, и Аурелиус снова очутился рядом. Взгляд его был полон обожания и желания. А потом он вдруг сделал шаг назад, опустив голову, и тихо ответил:

— Я не умею.

На этом надо было остановиться, но Геллерт сказал:

— Тогда не убегай.

Позже он не раз пожалел, что решил привязать к себе Аурелиуса таким образом. С одной стороны, Аурелиус хотел монополизировать прикосновения Геллерта. А с другой — с ним было довольно тяжело.

С Аурелиусом нельзя было просто нормально переспать: чуть что — он превращался. Поэтому можно было только лежать, позволяя ему сделать всё самому. А потом пытаться не ругаться как джарви, когда Аурелиус всё равно превращался в самый неподходящий момент. Было сложно вести, не проявляя инициативу. Было сложно не злиться на Аурелиуса за то, что, становясь из обскура снова человеком, он всегда оказывался полностью одет.

Лучше всего было бы прекратить эти странные попытки, но завоевать доверие Аурелиуса после того, что случилось в Нью-Йорке, было весьма трудно. К тому же у Геллерта просто не осталось фениксов в рукаве на случай, если Аурелиус снова начнёт сомневаться в нём.

Надо было не падать в эти бесперспективные отношения, а остановиться после первого раза, но вместо этого Геллерт долго гладил Аурелиуса по голове и говорил, чтобы тот не переживал, в следующий раз всё обязательно получится. Ключевыми словами были не «всё получится», а «в следующий раз». И Аурелиус это прекрасно понимал.

***

Глядя на Лотту, висящую на люстре, на её морщинистые руки, вывернутые под неестественными углами, на разодранные лохмотья, ещё недавно бывшие кремовым шёлковым платьем, на свисающие вниз кишки, Геллерт в очередной раз думал, что нельзя было давать Аурелиусу столько свободы.

Теперь Аурелиус прекрасно осознавал свою роль в великом плане и считал, что ему всё дозволено. Он настолько нужен Геллерту, что ему всё сойдёт с рук. И, к сожалению, в данный момент это действительно было так. Геллерт, наверное, мог бы восхититься мощью Аурелиуса, если бы тот убил пару авроров, но не пожилую даму двухсот с лишним лет.

Белая шляпка медленно опускалась вниз. Геллерт поймал её, не дав упасть и запачкаться в крови фрау фон Бернштайн. В этой внезапно покрасневшей комнате чистыми пока оставались только он, шляпка и Аурелиус, стоявший у двери с таким видом, словно не произошло ничего особенного.

Геллерт вздохнул:

— Аурелиус, дама моего сердца, и что ты хотел этим сказать?

— Мне не понравилось, как она о вас думает. — Аурелиус скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел исподлобья. — И ей были глубоко безразличны идеи мировой революции.

— Это не мешало ей ежегодно вносить приличную сумму в наш бюджет.

Аурелиус отвернулся. Да, именно это его и смущало.

Фон Бернштайны были старинным магическим родом, и, что бы ни думала Лотта о магической революции, Геллерт не считал зазорным принимать от неё пожертвования, даже если деньги ему давали просто за красивые глаза. А вот удастся ли убедить сестру Лотты, что дело мировой магической революции стоит того, чтобы вкладываться в него материально, Геллерт не был уверен. Но сейчас надо было перестать думать о бюджете и всё же подумать об Аурелиусе. Геллерт отогнал от себя мысль о том, восстановится ли Аурелиус после превращения в обскура, если переломать ему сейчас руки — чисто в воспитательных целях.

Аурелиус прощупывал границы своей вседозволенности. И Геллерт решил, что, в конце концов, потерять одного спонсора было не так уж и страшно: он сумеет выставить смерть Лотты фон Бернштайн великим подвигом во благо магической революции. Действительно важно то, что Аурелиус её убил. Убил сам, абсолютно добровольно, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти. Что он почувствовал? Было ли ему хорошо? Понравилось ли? Да, ему понравилось.

— Мальчик мой, в следующий раз, принимая подобные решения, сначала узнай, что я думаю по этому вопросу.

— Вам было абсолютно всё равно, что с ней случится, — ответил Аурелиус, выпрямляясь.

И в чём-то он был прав. Геллерт смотрел на люстру и понимал, что ему было жалко не столько Лотту, сколько эту уютную гостиную в маленьком замке в Швейцарских Альпах. И что теперь придётся здесь всё восстанавливать. Или заставить Аурелиуса: эта его выходка явно не станет последней, так пусть хотя бы сам убирает за собой.

Аурелиус, подойдя к Геллерту, замер в полушаге от него, видимо, ожидая, что его обнимут.

Но Геллерт не обнял. Он надел на него белую шляпку, закрыл глаза и, слегка наклонившись вперёд, положил голову на грудь Аурелиуса.


End file.
